story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crying Corpse
"Come on, get up!" a feminine voice yelled through the pillow covering Shadow's head. "Shadow M. Swarthout, if you don't get up you'll be late for the bus, and on the first day of school too!" she said. "Mom, you already know how I feel about that, school is an overrated excuse for kids to go to a place where they can get bullied and beat up." Shadow replied groggily. "Besides, the bus doesn't get here for another 30 minutes". With that, Shadow lazily sat up and let the pillow fall off of his head and let his silky black hair fall over his chocolate brown eyes. As his vision cleared, the blurry image of his mom with her hands on her hips fazed into view. "Well all I'm saying is you better not miss it, they changed the schedule at work and I can't drive you if you miss it," she said. "Now I'll be leaving in 15 minutes and then you're off on your own," she continued. She then left the room, which left Shadow sitting in bed; sleepy, and confused. After an hour-long trip, he arrived to school semi-awake and ready to half-ass through the school day. Walking to his locker, he stumbled and tripped, knocking into a rather large, well built kid. Shadow looked up to see the kid. He was definitely a Junior or Senior. "Watch where you're going dickweed," the large kid said. At this point, Shadow thought up two options. Number one, he could punch the kid and start a fight. Number two, just chicken out and walk away. "Sorry, won't happen again." Shadow wasn't in the frame of mind nor the mood to deal with this, so he took the safe way out. "Yeah that's right, run away," the larger kid sneered. Shadow snapped. He turned around and flew forward with a right hook to the jaw. The big kid dropped, but to Shadow's surprise, popped back up and swung a fist. Shadow sidestepped this attempt, grabbed his wrist, and twisted, hard. He heard a snap and a yelp and with that, dropped the kid and started walking away. His vision exploded into stars and he dropped to the floor. He turned and looked up to see the kid holding brass knuckles in his hands. Shadow smiled a crooked, untimely smile. "Now it gets interesting" Shadow thought. He stumbled to his feet and round-housed the kid in the chest. The kid flew back and hit a pillar behind him and crumpled to a heap on the ground. By now, people were grouped around with their phones and cameras, snapping photos and videotaping. Shadow's smile widened. He walked up to the kid, slipped off the knuckles, and slipped them back on his own hands. With that, he threw back his arm, and came down with a crushing move and connected to the kids cheek. Snap. Another bone broke. He didn't care. He then repeatedly threw punches at the kid until there wasn't much left of him. Then, adult-like hands grabbed him and pulled him back. He just backed down, and smiled that awkward smile. Shadow got suspended for five days and the other kid was hospitalized for 7 days. Five days post-fight Shadow awoke again to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He slammed his fist down onto the clock and switched the clock off. He got dressed and ready for school and walked out the door. While walking to the bus stop, he was unaware of his watchers. Soon he became slightly wary of the fact that someone was following him. At that moment, a hooded figure walked out of the shadows, "Your name Shadow?" the shady figure asked. Shadow stood there and did not reply. He saw two men come out of the darkness behind the first, armed with crowbars. Shadow dropped his bag, and took off running. He wasn't sure if they were keeping up and didn't care to turn, for fear of slowing down. Suddenly, he hit what felt like was a brick wall and fell. After a couple of seconds, the men caught up, and Shadow looked forward to see that he had ran into a very large man. No sooner had he looked, his mouth was covered with a rag covered in fluid. Shadow blacked out. Shadow awoke in a dark room with one spotlight blinding his view of his surroundings. He wasn't sure where he was, just that he was strapped to a vertical table. "Welcome, Shadow. My name is Don Lee, father of the kid you put into the hospital five days back," a shady voice said. "You're a tough noodle to get alone, but we knew the bus stop would be perfect." Shadow squirmed around, attempting to pull free of the straps. This was futile of course, but Shadow felt as if to express his discomfort. "There's no need. We've got you down nice and snug," said the voice. Don Lee then stepped into full view of Shadow. A very tall man with black hair and soulless, black eyes that you couldn't look directly into. "Since you put my boy in the hospital, I think I'll repay the favor for him," Don said. With that, he pulled what appeared to be pliers from a small table to the left of the room. He then proceeded to pull out the fingernails out of Shadow's skin slowly and painfully. He next proceeded to the toenails. After hours of torture, Don Lee finished his tortures, leaving Shadow bloody and unrecognizable. "One last thing," Lee said. "I have this new toy that I want to try out on you." That's all that he said. Two men came up to Shadow and pulled his eyelids open, forcing him to watch as a hot, painful, strange, and grey liquid was poured in his eyes for his last sight. Then, they proceeded to pour the rest on his face for it to solidify. The last sight of Shadow was a grueling image of a kid in a black hoodie and black pants with a strange substances pouring out of the eyes of what appeared to be a mask on his face, which made him appear to be crying. Shadow was hung out on a streetlight for the whole town to see, though he was quickly brought down and covered by the authorities. Five months later Don Lee and his family were sitting on the couch in the living room of his mansion watching TV, when the power went out. The back up generator kicked in about a minute later, and his wife screamed to the terrifying sight of her husband. He hung from the chandelier with liquid dripping out of those black eyes and a grey mask covering his face. Throughout the rest of the week, more power-outages occurred in the town around those major mob areas, always ending in the death of a major family member. This murder has been appropriately labeled, "The Crying Corpse". A survivor of these power-outages reported seeing a boy crying a strange liquid and wearing a mask both similar to what the victim ended up looking like. Written by EyelessJackFan24